Midnight in Ponyville
by ScarletCarnation
Summary: Midnight is a popular pegasus from Cloudsdale. When she decides to visit Ponyville, Rainbow Dash is less than thrilled. She's jealous of all the attention Midnight receives and challenges her to the impossible. Create a sonic rainboom. Will Midnight accept the challenge? What happens when Rainbow gets sick? Find out. *All characters are owned by Lauren Faust except for Midnight*


It was a beautiful day in Ponyville and Rainbow Dash decided to do a little late spring cleaning (there wasn't much to do though). There. All done Rainbow said when she had moved her couch. Knock knock. Coming Rainbow said flying over to her door. "Yes?" She asked opening it. "Hello Rainbow" an all too familiar pegasus said greeting her...

"Midnight" Rainbow said glaring at the all black pegasus. "Nice to see you too" Midnight said. "What do you want?" Rainbow asked. "I just came to visit" Midnight said in a sweet voice. "You never just come to visit" Rainbow said still glaring at Midnight as she let herself in. "Well that's mean don't you think?" Midnight asked. "Just go back to Cloudsdale where you belong" Rainbow said. "I'll think about it. You never know though. I might just move here" Midnight said with a sly look before flying away. "Ooh I don't like her" Rainbow said. "I better follow her to see what she's up to."

Midnight was already gone however by the time Rainbow was outside. Luckily everyone knew where she went...By the time Rainbow got to Sugar Cube corners, a small crowd had gathered inside. "All right all right. Break it up" Rainbow said fighting her way through the crowd. When she saw Midnight, she gasped to see her juggling cupcakes on one of the counters. "Isn't she so cool?" Pinkie Pie said suddenly appearing. She's bringing in a lot of customers too." "I can see that Rainbow said unimpressed." Everyone else was though. Especially the owners of Sugar Cube corners, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who were handing Midnight more and more cupcakes. "That little show off" Rainbow muttered. "Wait. I could do that" she realized. "See? Look at me!" Rainbow said juggling the cupcakes when Midnight had set them down and jumped off the counter. "Can you come to my school for show and tell tomorrow?" Scootaloo asked Midnight. "It would be SO cool to have you." "Huh?" Rainbow said forgetting about the cupcakes, resulting in them falling on her head. "Wait. What about me?" Rainbow asked as she jumped down from the counter. "You wanted me to come tomorrow." Scootaloo shrugged. "I changed my mind." "But...but..." "Let it go Rainbow" Midnight said. "Just admit it. I'm cooler then you. And cleaner" Midnight said knocking part of a cup cupcake off of Rainbow's head. "Grr" Rainbow said glaring at her…

The next morning Rainbow Dash still went to Scootaloo's school only to hear a story she had heard a million times. Still. If she had a chance to show up Midnight she definitely would. "Alright Scootaloo. Who did you bring for show and tell?" Cheerilee asked. "I brought my new friend Midnight to tell about how she got her cutie mark!" Scootaloo said excitedly. "Boring" Diamond Tiara said. Her friend Silver Spoon nodded in agreement. "It won't be boring. You'll see" Scootaloo said to the snooty ponies. "Take it away Midnight." "Hello young ponies" Midnight said with fake cheerfulness (at least that's what Rainbow thought). "My name is Midnight and as you can see, my cutie mark is a clock tower stopped right at midnight. Do you want to know how I got my cutie mark?" A few ponies nodded (including Scootaloo) so Midnight continued. "Well it all happened one New Year's Eve. It was just about time to ring in the New Year, which happens at midnight as you know, when the great clock tower in Ponyville stopped. It was just one minute before midnight, but the year couldn't officially start unless the clock struck twelve. Unfortunately, there were no pegasus around. Except for me of course. I was young at the time like you, but I bravely flew up to the clock, pushed with all my might, and started the clock. Therefore, New Years was saved." "My. What an interesting story" Cheerilee said. "What did you think class?" Everyone cheered, even Silver Spoon until Diamond Tiara glared at her. Scootaloo puffed up with pride and Rainbow slinked away feeling defeated...

"Hi Rainbow Dash. What brings you to my library?" Twilight asked as she rearranged her books. "Well, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I need your help" Rainbow admitted. "With what?" "I need you to cast a spell on Midnight and make her disappear. Forever." "Who?" Twilight asked. "Oh that's right. You haven't met her royal perfectness. Midnight lives in Cloudsdale and is one of the prettiest, smartest, and popular pegasus around. At least, that's what everyone says." "I see. You're jealous then" Twilight summed up. "Me? Jealous? No way." "Uh huh Twilight said not convinced. "Well I'm sorry Rainbow, but there's nothing I can do. Besides. Midnight is Midnight and you are you. I know there's many things you can do that she can't." "You're right!" Rainbow cried. "Thanks Twi. Maybe being an egg head does pay off!" Rainbow said before flying away. "Um thanks. I think" Twilight said wondering what kind of unintentional idea she had put in Rainbow's head...

"Alright Midnight. I challenge you to a…challenge." "What kind of challenge?" Midnight asked. "A race. Through Ponyville. The first one back to the square wins." "Alright. What do I win?" "My acknowledgement. I'll freely admit you're the coolest pony around." "Hmm. Not much of a prize, but alright. I accept your challenge." "Oh and one more thing. You have to create a sonic rain boom." "A what!? I can't do that. "I know you can't" Rainbow said smugly. "That's not fair" Midnight said. "Life's not fair. Besides. You already agreed to the race. Do you want to forfeit already?" "Of course not. I'll win the race AND make your silly little rain boom." "Then it's settled. See you tomorrow at ten o clock. I'll make sure to invite, well, everyone to watch you lose" Rainbow said with a laugh. "Grr" Midnight said as she left…That night Rainbow started to feel unwell, but she ignored it. NOTHING was going to stop her from winning the race tomorrow...

"Hmm. I wonder where Rainbow is" Twilight said the next day at 10:05. "Hmph. Maybe she gave up" Midnight said. "Not so fast Midnight" Rainbow said. "I'm here." "Rainbow! What's wrong with you?" Twilight cried. "Just a little cold" Rainbow said stuffily. "A little!? You're eyes are all red and puffy and you have a fever!" Twilight said as she touched Rainbow's forehead. "I feel fine Twilight. Geez. Let's get this race over with." "So you can go back to bed?" Midnight teased. "Ha Ha" Rainbow said. "Very funny." But in reality, bed sounded VERY good. "Well, if you're sure you still want to do this" Twilight said. :Of course I'm sure" Rainbow said. "Okay. Take them up Fluttershy." Rainbow tried with all her might to fly up in the sky along with Midnight and Fluttershy. Luckily she succeed. "Ready Fluttershy?" Twilight called up. She nodded. "Okay. On your marks, get set, go!" At that, Fluttershy dropped the flag and Midnight and Rainbow flew away. "You're so going down" Rainbow said. "Ha. We'll see" Midnight said. They both flew their fastest, but after a few minutes, Rainbow was ahead. "Ha. See ya!" She cried pulling ahead. "Ugh" Midnight said trying to catch up. Rainbow made it back to the square first, but now she had to do a sonic rain boom in order to win. Problem was, all her energy was spent from keeping her lead and she still had to go WAY up high in order to perform her signature move. "Okay Rainbow. You can do this" Rainbow told herself as she tried to fly higher and higher. Midnight saw Rainbow struggling and decided to fly up after her just in case something bad happened. Rainbow was slowing down enough though, that Midnight easily passed her. "Ha. I can still win" she said. "Not a chance" Rainbow struggled to say. All of a sudden though, Rainbow's strength left her and she fainted. "Rainbow!" Midnight cried as Rainbow started plummeting to the ground. Midnight dove after her, but Rainbow was falling at an incredible speed. Midnight knew the only way to save her was to pull off the impossible. Do a sonic rainboom. That would give her enough speed to catch up to Rainbow and save her. "Here goes nothing!" Midnight cried. She flew the fastest she had ever flown in her life and ended up creating a sonic boom and catching up to Rainbow. Problem was, now they were both crashing to the ground. "This...Is bad" Midnight said. Just as they were about to crash, they stopped. Midnight opened her eyes to see they were on top of a large bubble that Twilight had formed around them. "Yay! Everyone cheered. "Thank goodness" Twilight said as she slowly deflated the bubble. "Are you alright?" She asked when Midnight and Rainbow were back on the ground. "I am" Midnight said. "But let's get Rainbow to bed." Twilight nodded. Good idea...

After a while, Rainbow woke up and looked around. She was at home. "Huh? How did I get here?" "Rainbow darling! You're alright!" Rarity cried. "Yah I think. My head hurts a little though." "We were so worried about you" Applejack said. "You and Midnight were almost goners." "Midnight?" Rainbow asked. "Yah. She saved your life!" Pinkie cried. "You almost went splat. Like this" Pinkie said smacking her hooves together. Rainbow cringed. "Great...Where is Midnight?" "She's out" Twilight said. "She went to get you something from the Café Hay." "Wow. She did?" "Yes. She was really worried about you Rainbow. Maybe you guys should talk." "Yah, I think we should"…

When Midnight came back, everyone was gone. "Hey. Where is everyone?" she asked. "I told them to leave. I can take care of myself." Midnight laughed. "I'm not surprised. Well, I went to the cafe and got you some lemon water, which is so pose to be good for colds and an oatmeal raisin cookie for when you're really feeling better." "Thank you Rainbow said. For everything. Twilight said you saved me." Midnight shrugged. "It was no big deal." "No big deal!? Rainbow cried. Twilight told me you did it. You created a sonic rain boom!" "No, it was just a sonic boom." "Still! No one has ever done one but me." "No one?" "Well, the Wonder Bolts can create a sonic boom, but that's beside the point! You're really cool Midnight. No. Awesome!" Midnight laughed. "I'm not as awesome as you are, but thanks"..."You think I'm awesome?" Rainbow asked. "Definitely" Midnight said with a nod. "I'm actually jealous of you." "Me!? Yes. You have so many friends." "So do you." Midnight shook her head. "They're not my true friends. They just think I'm cool. Like a fad or something." "Oh, well, maybe we can be friends?" Rainbow asked. "I don't know. We've been enemies for so long." "You're right. How about frenemies?" "Deal" Midnight said shaking Rainbow's hoof...

"Dear Princess Celestia" Rainbow said as Spike wrote a letter for her. "I just learned an important lesson about friendship. I've always disliked this pony named Midnight who always seemed to "show off". I learned though that she acted the way she did, just so she could have friends like mine. She ended up saving my life though and now we're good rivals. Hopefully we will be for a long time to come. Love Rainbow Dash." Spike breathed fire on the letter and it disappeared, on its way to the castle. "Thank you Spike" Rainbow said. "You're welcome. I just hope I don't catch you're cold." "Oh yah. I didn't think of that." Suddenly Spike sneezed. "Great" he said.

The End


End file.
